Reunited
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: oneshot on how ichigo coped with kisshu leaving an how he finds her again .. slightly cheesy but i wrote it cos i felt like it ,, bad summary, but give it a chance, yea ? x3


**bored .. so instead of actually updating anything i'll just write a slightly deppressing one shot ..**

**its supposed to fit in after the end of the series .. but it may have altered details i dont know .. x3 R&R&E x3**

**Missing You**

The sun had set quickly and the streets had grown less and less busy. Ichigo Momomiya, fifteen years old with longish red hair and playful brown eyes, exited cafe mew mew and locked the door behind her. Keiichiro had asked her to stay behind while he went out to run some late night errands. Ichigo had agreed almost willingly. She knew it had to be hard on him since Ryou had been attacked and put into a coma, but she couldn't help but feel he took advantage of her kindness. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and set off home, her thoughts drifting back to the night Ryou was attacked. It was the night they'd found out they still had their powers and they'd all set off to seek out and destroy whatever was causing it. Ichigo hadn't been focused that day, she was too busy thinking of.. . No, she wouldn't even think his name, it was too painful. The enemy had set up an ambush. They struck from behind and took Ryou. Keiichiro had recieved a call a week later from the hospital saying that his over had been admitted there. That was all two years ago and the doctors were all set to pull the plug, only Keiichiro and Lettuce dared oppose it. A light wind drifted around Ichigo's face and she closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them once again she was met with the amber eyes that she had come to love. She gasped inwardly and then sighed in disapointment as she realized it was just a hallucination. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her red hoodie and carried on walking. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, desperate not to visualize his pale face once again. She couldn't help but look up at the black evening sky in the hope that she would spot his ship returning for her, and, like every time she did so, she thought she saw it, but she never did. She returned her gaze to the floor and felt tears bite at her eyes. Images of Kisshu almost dead in her arms poured into her mind and she tried to push them away. She cried out and the tears forced their way down her colourless cheeks. She dropped to her knees and sat there sniveling for a while, unaware of the footsteps approaching from behind. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, but she didn't look up.

"Kitty Cat, why are you crying?" a soft male voice asked her.

Ichigo shook her head violently, not lifting her head.

"You're not.. real.." she sobbed, shaking her head some more.

"But, I am real" Kisshu insisted, he went and knelt down in front of her crying form and tried to look her in the eyes, but her hands refused to let him.

Ichigo shook her head so hard she felt it was going to fall off. She shifted her position so that she was sat on the gravel with her face in her knees. Kisshu sighed and tried to pry her face from her knees.

"Honey, I am real, I promise" he murmured, stroking the back of her hair.

She looked up slightly and he almost gasped. She was so different. She'd started wearing makeup, though it was smeared around her eyes, and her face was a lot paler. Her eyes had darkened slightly and seemed to have a look of torment about them. Her hair had grown sightly longer and she wore it down instead of tied up in red ribbons. She peered at him as if he was an alien, which he was but it's a saying. His hair had been cut shorter and he'd stopped tieing the front bits up in red bands. His body was noticably more toned and he was slightly taller. He smiled slightly, the same smile he'd had when she'd known him.

"You aren't a hallucination?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head and smiled again.

"I missed you-" she stared into his amber eyes "I've been seeing you everywhere I go, but you've never been really there-"

"Is that why you thought I wasn't real?" he asked, he tilted his head toward ever so slightly.

She just nodded, not noticing that a tiny slice of distance had disappeared from between them. He edged in again, keeping their eyes linked and honed in once more. She noticed that there wasn't much distance left between them. She closed it quickly and started kissing him desperately. Her hands worked their way up his body and clutched at his face and his arms locked themselves around her waist. Her mouth parted slightly and his tongue slipped inside, she welcomed it gratefully and allowed their tongues to dance together. She'd never really had a first kiss before, not one that she'd consented to at least. She hadn't even kissed Masaya, all she got was a small peck on the cheek before he left her.

"Ichigo.." Kisshu whispered, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized they were no longer kissing "I'm not going away this time, I'm staying here with you"

**hope yah liked it x3**

**also a reviewer told me that it was hard to read, so im reposting it an it should be good now x3**


End file.
